OURS Sweet Love - HUNHAN
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Luhan mengingat masa lalunya ketika Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pertama kali. Semuanya sungguh terasa manis dan indah. Hidupnya kini semakin bahagia. HUNHAN/YAOI/Mpreg Slight!/Fluff/Oneshoot!


**Tittle : Ours – Sweet Love**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : YAOI, Boys Love, Mpreg**

**Cast : HUNHAN dan Beberapa Original Charakter**

**Lulu Baby 1412**

.

_Present _

.

**Ours – Sweet Love**

**[.]**

**[.]**

**.**

**LUHAN POV**

…

.

_Flashback_ **ON**

Pagi ini, aku seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu dijuluki si cupu akan memulai sekolahku. Mungkin sekolah adalah aktivitas yang paling kubenci. Tidak, bukan karena pelajaran yang begitu banyak. Melainkan oleh sikap teman-temanku yang selalu saja meledekku. Mereka tak mengakui keberadaanku.

Walau begitu aku akan selalu berusaha supaya aku bisa diakui mereka. Tapi apa daya? Xi Luhan, tetap saja Xi Luhan yang tak berarti bagi mereka. Lagi pula, ada seseorang yang selalu membuatku untuk semangat ke sekolah.

"Oh Sehun!"

Aku menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat dia berjalan dibelakangku. Aneh sekali, padahal rumahnya bukan disekitar sini. Kulihat dia seperti terkejut ketika aku menoleh, wajahnya lucu sekali. Tunggu, disampingnya ada Kim Jongin –sahabatnya. Mereka berdua satu angkatan dibawahku. Yeah, maksudku aku menyukai adik kelasku sendiri. Oh Sehun.

"J-jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sesekali dia melirik kearahku yang malah berhenti karena asyik memperhatikan mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, rumahmu bukan didaerah sini! Oh iya, kau tau? Aku bertetangga dengan kakak kelas yang kau su—k!" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun membekap mulut Jongin, aneh.

"Hehehe…" Sehun hanya tercengir kearahku, apa? dia tersenyum kearahku? Oh my…

Karena salah tingkah, aku mulai melangkah cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar begini membuatku sedikit senang. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat senyum Sehun yang begitu polos. Andai dia tau kalau aku menyukainya, apakah dia masih akan tersenyum setampan itu lagi padaku?

"Hey, culun! Apa makalah yang aku suruh kerjakan sudah selesai?!"

Dengan bentakan sialan itu aku tersadar dari dunia bahagiaku. Dan mulailah kembali dunia kelamku. Bisa tidak mereka untuk tidak menggangguku satu hari saja.

.

**::[[…]]::**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengikuti. Kupercepat langkahku layaknya berlari.

_**Drap! Drap! Drap!**_

Aku yakin, ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengejarku dari belakang. Suara langkah mereka terdengar sangat keras. Aku tak berani menoleh untuk melihat siapa saja mereka.

**Bruk!**

Mungkin setiap hari memang selalu menjadi hari yang sial bagiku, tapi tak tau mengapa rasanya ini hari adalah hari tersial yang pernah kualami. Aku terpeleset oleh kulit pisang yang entah sejak kapan bisa kuinjak hingga aku dengan tidak elitnya terjerembak.

"Aww, appoo…" Ringisku kesakitan. Kurasa lututku terluka. Satu hal lagi yang kualami, semua pemandangan disekitarku tiba-tiba saja terasa buram. Kacamataku…

"Kacamataku…" Lirihku seraya meraba-raba lantai disekitarku. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika tanganku tak menggapai kacamata. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ini bukan kacamataku, ini sepatu dan pastinya yang kupegang sekarang adalah kaki seseorang.

"Sunbae…"

Entah mengapa mendengar orang itu memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu membuatku semakin berdebar-debar. Suara ini, aku tak yakin tapi kurasa ini memang dia. Aku kenal suaranya karena ketika mengucap 'Sunbae' dia seberti mengucapkan kata 'Thsunbae'.

Kurasakan orang yang sebelumnya berdiri dihadapanku kini duduk berjongkok dihadapanku. Samar-samar aku melihat wajah tampannya. Aku juga masih dapat melihat senyumannya yang menyihir itu. Tampan sekali.

Beberapa detik aku menatapnya lama tiba-tiba ada pasang tangan yang memasangkan frame kacamata ditelingaku. Sedetik kemudian aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Wajah seseorang yang selama ini membuatku semangat untuk tetap disekolah menyebalkan ini.

"Hati-hati, lihat kan? Kau sampai terjatuh…"

Bisa kurasakan tangan-tangan besarnya yang kokoh sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel disekitar pakaianku. Aku sedikit meringis ketika secara tak sengaja ia menepuk lututku yang sepertinya sudah berdarah. Dia mengernyit ketika melihatku meringis dan tanpa seizinku dia memingkis celanaku dengan perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat kaget ketika melihat lututku berdarah.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Tiba-tiba dia –Sehun, memeriksa isi tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan tanda plus berwarna merah. Sepertinya itu kotak P3K, bagaimana dia membawa barang seperti itu ke sekolah? Apa Sehun anak palang merah? Tapi setauku ekstrakulikulernya itu sepak bola.

"K-kau membawa itu ke sekolah?" Tanyaku padanya. Tapi dia malah bertingkah aneh dan seperti berusaha menutupi tasnya.

"Eh, y-yah? Aku adalah seorang keeper, jadi berseluncur lalu terjatuh untuk meraih bola itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Untuk jaga-jaga, aku membawa ini setiap hari. Terutama sebelum turnamen, sering latihan tiap hari membuatku sering terluka." Jelasnya diselingi senyuman yang mempesonaku.

Aku balik tersenyum kearahnya –walau sedikit nerd mungkin-,dia langsung mulai mengoleskan cairan merah yang terasa dingin namun sangat perih bila tersentuh kelukaku. Aku tak tau apa namanya tapi aku selalu yakin bahwa cairan ini mengandung alkohol.

"Ssh, Aww!" Desisku sambil mencoba menahan sakitku.

"Apakah sakit? Apa aku terlalu kasar mengoleskannya?" Kudengar nada khawatir dari suaranya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya menghilang ketika melihat ekspresi khawatirnya itu. Demi apa, kurasa aku benar-benar menyukai anak ini.

"Selesai!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga setelah menyelesaikan hasil karyanya dilututkan. Tentu saja aku tak sadar ketika ia mulai memasangkan perban dan plaster. Sejak tadi yang kulakukan hanya mengamati wajah tampannya.

"G-gomawo…" Gugup sekali hanya mengucapkan kata itu. Rasanya wajahku memerah sekarang. Aku mulai berjalan dengan sedikit terseok karena lukanya masih terasa perih.

"Tunggu, Sunbae!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berlari kecil kearahku. Dapat kulihat sorot kegugupan dari wajahnya.

"Sunbae, sebenarnya aku…" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika dia mulai lagi merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah mawar merah, bukankah itu tanda pengungkapan rasa cinta? Luhan, mungkinkah kalau Sehun…

"Sunbae, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. M-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Entah sudah selebar apa mulutku terbuka karena suatu hal yang sangat tidak terduga ini. Mataku hampir berair karena merasa sangat bahagia. Kurasa aku harus menghapus pemikiran kalau ini hari tersialku.

"A-aku tau ini aneh karena kita sama-sama namja, tapi bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sangat menyukaimu dari awal. Semuanya darimu aku suka, Sunbae. Maukah kau?"

Aku menelan ludahku, rasanya lemas sekali karena terlalu senang. Jantungku terpacu begitu cepat, aku tak mampu berbicara hingga memaksaku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun tersenyum melihatku menjawab –iya. Perlahan kuraih sebuket bunga mawar yang diberikannya padaku.

"Sunbae, aku mencintaimu…" Gumamnya sebelum membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun…"

.

_Flashback_ **OFF**

**::[[…]]::**

**.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum mengingat masa lalu ketika Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku ketika melihat album foto lamaku ketika masih sekolah dulu. Sepuluh tahun setelah kejadian itu kami masih bersama sampai sekarang. Tentunya dalam hubungan yang lebih serius yakni pernikahan.

Hidup bahagia bersama Sehun dan beberapa tahun ini kebahagiaan kami bertambah karena kehadiran sosok anak-anak diantara kami. Awalnya aku tak mengira, tapi aku masih teringat ketika menangis bahagia di ruangan periksa rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa aku positif hamil.

Kami memulai hidup kami yang semakin bahagia berempat –karena aku melahirkan sepasang anak kembar.

"Sehan, Hani? Kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat? Luhan Sayang, kau dimana?" Itu dia, suara suamiku. Kurasa dia baru saja memakai parfum baru, dari jarak yang cukup jauh saja sudah bisa kucium baunya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Tanyanya lembut sembari memeluk pingganggku dari belakang.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat-lihat foto masa lalu kita…" Jawabku. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup lama bibirku dengan lembut.

"Sudah berubah yah…" Gumamku lalu melihat lagi foto-foto lama ini –tentunya setelah kami melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Memang berbeda. Tapi ketahuilah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang ada satu hal yang tak pernah berubah…" Sehun meletakkan album lama itu diatas nakas kemudian membalikkan tubuhku, membuat kami saling berhadapan.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran? Kurasa semuanya sudah sangat berubah.

"Rasa cintaku padamu. Tidak pernah berubah. Ah, kurasa mungkin jadi semakin bertambah…" Gombalnya, aku berdecak kecil lalu menepuk dadanya pelan. Dia tertawa lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dapat kurasa hembusan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Luhan. Saranghae…"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Nado Saranghae…"

Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir, spontan kututup kedua mata ini dan dapat kurasakan bibirnya kembali bertautan dengan bibirku. Disertai lumatan kecil untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta kami…

_Cinta kami yang terasa manis dan indah…_

.

.

.

_**END**_

**::[[…]]::**

.

.

**HELLLOOOUUU…**

**KETEMU LAGI…**

**LAGI PENGEN NULIS SESUATU YANG FLUFF :3**

**INI DEH JADINYA…**

**OHOHOHO…**

**UNTUK YANG NUNGGU FF LAINNYA SILAHKAN DITUNGGU SAJA YAH?**

**BENTAR LAGI LIBURAN, JANJI DEH MAU DITUNTASIN! XD**

**OH YA, JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEW DI FANFIC INI YE?**

**MAACIHHH :3**

**AKHIR KATA,**

**WASSALAM **


End file.
